Estupido cumplido
by Soinsaneforyou
Summary: Es otra noche de sábado para Morgana, quien esta en ese bar con algunos amigos de la universidad, Arthur y Gwen. Todo es normal hasta que ese chico de ojos azules aparece y cambia su mundo con un cumplido estúpido.


Titulo: Estupido cumplido.  
Rating: K +  
Genero: Romance

Advertencias:No tiene mucho sentido. AU/ Donde los protagonistas son seres humanos sin magia, no hay dragones ni brujas.

Mencion de otras vidas, Arthur celoso.

Summary: Es otra noche de sábado para Morgana, quien esta en ese bar con algunos amigos de la universidad, Arthur y Gwen. Todo es normal hasta que ese chico de ojos azules aparece y cambia su mundo con un cumplido estúpido.

"Es tu turno ahora" Morgana giro su cabeza, encontrándose con un par de curiosos ojos azules mirándola.

"¿Discúlpame? ¿Mi turno de qué?"

¿Estaban jugando a algo? ¿Siquiera le conocía? No recuerda haber hablado con el anteriormente, solo sabe que es un amigo de Arthur en la Universidad, al momento de presentarlos intercambiaron un par de miradas que no significaban nada y ahora le estaba hablando de algo que no tenia siquiera una mínima idea de que era. Genial.

"Para enamorarme de ti, porque ya me enamore de ti"

Arthur escucho el estúpido cumplido y temió lo peor. Estaba sobre la barra, lo suficientemente cerca para oír cada parte de la conversación que se llevaría a la tumba a una persona que apreciaba aunque muchas veces no lo demostrara en absoluto.

Conocía a Morgana mejor que nadie y sabia lo que seguiría. Lo golpearía e insultaría, igual que cada vez que alguien de carácter masculino se le acercaba. Hubo días en que pensó que tal vez los hombres no le gustaban, hasta que una de esas conversaciones que solo suceden en un parque bajo la sombra del árbol le corrigió. Le gustaban sí, pero esperaba algo de ellos que estaba segura que nunca encontraría. Magia.

Los recuerdos fueron borrados instantáneamente al sentir la tensión en su cerebro, pobre Merlín.

_Idiota Merlín._

Pero las preocupaciones y temores desaparecieron cuando ella estallo en risas. Suaves, naturales, dignas de una princesa y no de una rebelde con pensamientos punk.

Arthur no podía creerlo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella se rio así? Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando ambos eran adolescentes sin preoccupations, inexpert ante el mundo que luego los cambio. Tal vez fue esa relación pasajera que mantuvieron lo que los cambio.

"Eres realmente dulce ¿lo sabías? "

Con esas palabras, el hielo se rompió y Merlín se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo entero, si podía también del universo. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hablarle, curioso del sonido de su risa, de su alegría. Solía verla en la universidad, a veces en compañía, otras rondando sola por la biblioteca o leyendo en alguna escalera a la espera de las clases.

Le gustaba la forma en que caminaba, igual que una reina, segura e imponente, cuando sonreía sola mientras leía o escuchaba música. Como entrecerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño durante las clases, concentrada al extremo para no perderse detalle. La mirada aburrida y solitaria que dedicaba a veces hacia el vacio, esperando por algo. Sabía que escribía rápido, que casi no hablaba con nadie pero cuando lo hacia el rostro serio se transformaba, sonriendo de forma automática, alegre y brillante que le hacía sonreír a él de forma automática.

Después, era todo suyo. Soñaba con ella, pensaba en ella, quería hacerla feliz.

Intento hablarle las mismas veces que desistió, inseguro ante lo que diría o la respuesta que conseguiría. Si lo rechazaba, estaba seguro que moriría allí mismo.

Al fracasar la primera opción, escogió la segunda, ligeramente más complicada por el simple hecho de que la persona a quien le pediría el favor de presentarlos era molesta.

Arthur se rio de él, alegando que era molesta, rara y gruñona. Descubrió el porqué de aquella descripción cuando los vio pelear por un apunte. Arthur dijo no, Morgana sí. Termino con ella jalándole de las orejas y el quejándose.

Estaba listo para rendirse cuando la invitación a la noche de sábado en ese bar llego, acompañado de un golpe de valentía que el mismo ni siquiera reconocía.

"Si, mi madre me lo dice a menudo, Arthur en cambio suele decirme idiota"

De nuevo las risas. Arthur no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera estaba diciendo algo gracioso, solo estupideces que al parecer surtían efecto. Frunció los labios en una mueca de desagrado. El no le decía idiota, le gritaba inútil.

"No te preocupes, el suele decírselo a cualquier persona más inteligente que el."

Luego fue sobre las carreras que estudiaban, los lugares donde vivían, la comida preferida, creencias sobre la magia, arte, libros, esa clase de cosas que se suelen preguntar cuando conoces a alguien que te agrada.

Ella nunca se había sentido así antes, tan cálida, segura y bien. Sabía que el chico estaba diciendo tonterías porque estaba nervioso, lo veía en sus manos, las cuales jugaban sin descanso con el vaso, de aquí para allá. Encontró adorable el ligero sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas, la sinceridad que expresaba su mirada y el atropello de sus palabras al hablar.

No buscaba sexo a base de tontas mentiras, solo quería caerle bien, hablarle.

Había creído en el amor cuando era una jovencita de catorce años, era joven e inexperta, durante esos años, pero a los diecinueve años actuales que contaba, sabía que los cuentos de hadas no se aplican en la realidad.

_Ella solía saberlo._

Porque esa noche, el chico del estúpido cumplido cambio su vida para siempre.

_De nuevo._


End file.
